shooting at Forks high school
by Cassandrapaige675
Summary: Bella is totally caught off guard this one time when a murderer comes to Forks high school and cam't seem to escape. BxE
1. Chapter 1

I smoothly strode over to my bedroom window that was streaming with the morning light. I glared around at all of my surroundings outside and noticed something very common for me now. Edward standing by his Volvo and waiting for me.

I silently slipped away from the window and scrambled over to my closet where I chose a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark blue shirt that said Aero, and cute designer flip flops, courtesy of Alice.

I grabbed my bag full of school stuff and sprinted to the foot of the steps and ran as fast as my feet could carry me down the steps and before I knew it I was barreling down the front steps and down the driveway toward where Edward was standing.

I slowed to an abrupt halt and was staring up into Edward's caramel brown eyes and was suddenly locked onto them. I suddenly ripped my gaze from Edward's eyes and gestured toward the passenger door and then he finally replied, in his velvety voice that I loved, 'Oh, right' and then moved his arm, so that it was holding the door handle and flicked it open in one quick stroke.

As I passed by Edward I looked up at him and he gave me the crooked smile that melted my heart to pieces. I gave a quick smirk and was suddenly engulfed in the heat that was being given off inside Edward's Volvo.

When I was inside and comfortable withing the seat I set my bag on my lap and stared out the windshield that was of me and saw the blur of Edward go by and then he was sitting next to me and taking the car out of park and going in reverse out of my driveway.

The time seemed to go by extremely fast and before I knew what was happening around me Edward was smoothly parking in his usual spot at the school.

I heard the sound of Edward's door opening and then I looked over at mine and it was opened and Edward was standing, holding the door and waiting for me to exit his Volvo.

I relentfully got up from my warm seat and got out of Edward's warm Volvo and was encased in a cold air that was usual for Forks.

I looked up at Edward and he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then I was suddenly standing by Edward's Volvo alone.

I smoothly walked up the sidewalk, into the school and to my first class. Math, the worst class ever, or at least that's what I always thought.

Today would be different though. It would be one of those days that you couldn't miss because it'll be one of those can't miss moments where ever you are.

I walked quietly into Math class and took my normal seat next to Mike and then he began whispering something to his neighbor that some what irritated me. I gave a long sigh and turned toward the front at which time the teacher walked in and then everything seemed to happen simultaneously.

The person who usually did the announcements abruptly came onto the speakers that were all over the school and began yelling at the top of their lungs "'EVERYBODY RUN! THERE'S A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE!"'

I could hear the screech of desk being pushed around and the sound of feet scrambling across the floor. It seemed like everything was suddenly in total caus.

I quickly got up from my seat and I suddenly felt someone urging me forward and toward a corner. A sudden gunshot caught somebody off guard and they began to run around in circles screaming and then somebody walked over to them, put a hand on their shoulder and tried to calm them down. I knew I could have used that as well. I felt so overwhelmed by all of this I just wanted to colapse onto the floor and begin crying my eyes out.

I could feel my lip begin to quiver. I bit down on it and then I could feel something begin to sting the corner of my eye and then fall down my cheeks in warm streaks.

I could feel my body being guided as if it were a rag doll and then I was sitting on the ground in the corner and I was looking at Mike Newton. For some odd reason right now I felt extremely safe with him, even if he wasn;t the one person that I was irrevocably in love with it still made me happy to see him.

I whiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks with the back of my hand and gave Mike a smile. He just smiled back and then we began talking.

'So, Bella, are you alright?'

"Yeah, fine I guess. It's just, this is all really sudden and its never happened to me befire and it's really scaring me."

'I get it. I'm scared too, but we'll get through this, trust me.' he replied, beaming a huge smile and then it was shattered by the sound of a gun shot and a ear curdling scriech.

Our eyes all turned to the door and all we saw was the teacher standing at the door and holding it closed and then the glass from the door broke adn we could see the cruel features of a man with full lips and pale skin, just as Edward's.

Was he a vampire as well? I took in everything about him, but everything still wasn't clear for me. Where had he come from?

I huddled into a tight ball behind Mike and put my head between my legs and let my mind run wild with thoughts and memories that I would remember and want to know.

* * *

**Yay. This is a new story, but please tell me what you think and tell me what you think I should write about in my next chapter.**

**-Cassandrapaige675-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having trouble thinking of other stories that I should write about on fanfiction. If you have any ideas for me, post it with your review. Even if you don't give me an idea I'm happy to hear your review about what you think. Anyway, just review.**

* * *

Everything in my mind seemed so clear, almost as if it had just happened yesterday. I remembered the day that I first saw Edward, his perfect face, velvety voice, even his scent. I knew if I died, he wouldn't be able to live without me.

The sound of shattering glass suddenly echoed through my ears and I finally lifted to see my teachers body free falling to the ground. When the body finally hit the ground blood began pouring out from the bullet hole out onto the floor. It seemed like everything reminded me about the Cullens.

Another gunshot suddenly fired and a scriech sounded from all of the other students sitting around Mike and I. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike slump over and blood begin to run from his mouth. In the pit of my stomach I suddenly felt a wave of nausea run through. I turned my head the other direction and saw worried looks all staring at the gun man, waiting for the next gun shot. I let out a long sigh and turned my head back in the direction of this mysterious person.

The sound of splintering wood made my eyes suddenly grow wider with the growing tension between the person and the rest of. Everything suddenly grew silent and then I could hear everything clear. I could hear the echoing footsteps of the person and then I could feel him standing over me.

A sudden growl erupted from the back of the person's throat. I could feel tension rising higher in the room as everyone tried to back as far away from him as possible. I tried moving back, but something was stopping, almost like an invisible barrier. A sudden force came from my back and I could feel myself being lifted up into the air and my feet dangling and then I could feel sturdy ground underneath my feet again. I quick glanced around at my surroundings and noticed that I wasn't in the Math room anymore.

I was standing in the middle of the hallway and there was absolutely nobody around me, not even the person, but where was he? I took another look around and then I had an idea. If nobody was around, then could I make a run for it. I didn't care anymore, but I knew I had to at least try.

I began at a slow jog and then a full sprint down the hallway and then a dark shadow was standing over me. I looked up to find the strange person standing over me with a beaming smile and then he finally spoke.

'"Hello Bella."' He replied in a deep low voice.

My mind rambled over the different faces that I had seen in the past month or two and then, somehow, my mind clicked on a name. Demetri.

"Demetri." I replied in a smooth voice.

He let out a low snicker and motioned for me to finish walking to him. I could suddenly feel something grasp my shoulder and begin pulling me across the floor.

I closed my eyes and watched the lights flicker in and out of my eyes and then a sudden noise made me open my eyes.

I turned my head and saw Demetri kick down another door in one graceful movement and then I could feel myself, once again, being pulled.

He was going to take me into another room with others in it. If anyone made any attempt to help me they would be killed. That was the one point that I decided that it would just be better if I acted like I fainted or he knocked me unconscious. I quickly acted my unconsciousness and listened closely to the words being spoken around me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Everybody around me was suddenly panicking, except for Alice and I. I could sense the vampire getting closer and closer with every second that we sat there doing nothing. I could also sense him pulling something along with him, but what was it exactly?

The door suddenly fell to the ground and then another vampire walked in. I guessed that he was the gun man, but why Forks High School? A sudden chill ran down my spine and the vampire dragged in the thing is was wondering so much about.

I focused my eyes on the thing he was dragging and then everything was in my view. The thing he was dragging was Bella, but how she have anything to do with all of this. My mind ran wild and really fast with the different questions and thoughts that I had about Bella, but what had happened to her? She looked like she was dead, but was she really? I listened closely, looking for a heartbeat coming from her and then it was there. I gave a quick smirk and then focused back on the matter at hand.

I could easily recognize that vampire as Demetri from the Volturi guard, but still I didn't understand why he was here. Demetri's eyes moved back and forth, scanning the crowd gathered in the room and then turned to walk out of the room, towing Bella along with him.

I quickly looked around the room and everybody looked preoccupied with something, so I turned to Alice and she nodded. We got up from our spots and ran out the door at a non-human speed, hoping to catch Demetri and Bella before they dissappear.

I could still sense them nearby, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure where they were and then I could finally see them. When we were only ten feet away Alice and I jumped up into the air and pounced on Demetri, knocking him out of Bella's reach. Alice split from my side and went over to Bella to see if she was alright. I, on the other hand, was going to take Demetri and see why the hell he was here.

His eyes glowed a piercing red. Circled around each other and then he made the first move. He lunged for my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in like forever, but I've been out of school and my Family and I have been camping. I won't feel bad if any of you don't want to read this anymore. Anyway, here's chapter three if you're still waiting for it.**

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I could see every movement that Demetri made with great clarity. I sidestepped, just escaping Demetri's attack that was supposed to inflict something on me. I used my vampire speed to get to the opposite side of Demetri and starred at his body as he turned around toward me.

He had rouful smile across his face, only signaling that he was going to do just about anything to weaken me. I could see his gaze flicker to where Bella was laying and Alice was attending to her. He was going to try to get to Bella again.

He lunged toward Alice, knocking her to the ground, a few feet away from Bella. Alice got back up on her feet within seconds and was sprinting toward Demetri, a snarl of anger ripping through her. Alice extended her arms and pushed Demetri against a wall.

Alice stood still, pressing Demetri against the wall. He didn't dare make a movement in the attempt to escape in fear that Alice would demolish him. I stood silently behind Alice for a few more moments until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Bella was sitting up right and her eyes were wide open in fear.

I slowly walked over to her and offered her my hand. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up off the ground. I could hear Alice saying something to Demetri in the background, but nothing that I would worry about.

Bella began swaying from side to side, signaling that she couldn't stand on her own. I grabbed her before she fell over and held her protectively against my body. I didn't want anything else to happen to her, EVER! I so badly wanted to destroy Demetri right then for even taunting me by taking Bella as hostage.

I began towing Bella back toward the class rooms, but she could barely walk. I scooped her up in my arms and began carrying her back. She weighed nothing in my arms, so this was very easy for me to accomplish. I walked at my human speed. watching Bella in my arms. She had her eyes open in slits, doing the same thing I was doing to her.

"Edward, I love you." she replied quietly and then opened her eyes even further.

"I love you too, but I don't believe that now is the right time for that." I replied and then I was running at my vampire speed, quickly gaining on the room that Alice and I had exited from to pursue Demetri.

I came to an abrupt halt just to the side of the door, waiting for Alice to appear from the darkness for the hallway we had been in. Bella was still in my arms, but now her eyes were closed. Alice suddenly appeared at my side and urged me inside. I really didn't want to go inside with Bella because what would the other students think?

"Edward, just go in with her." Alice said in a tone that was lower then a whisper.

I exhaled a heavy sigh and began walking toward the doorway that had no door and smoothly stepped inside. When Alice and I entered with Bella, everyone was starring at us, their eyes wide and their mouths gaping open.

I walked to the side of the room that everyone was sitting on and set Bella on the ground. Everyone began gathering round her body, wondering if she was dead, or just unconciouss. The teacher walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

" How did you get her away from the shooter?"

"He left her more then twenty feet away from him and we grabbed her and brought her back here."

Low murrmers came from the people who were crowded around Bella many asking if she should go to a hospital. Bella had many cuts and bruises covering her arms and legs, but not that much blood was coming out of the cuts.

"I could take her to the hospital." I replied in a smooth tone. The teacher nodded his head yes. I turned to hwere Bella was lying unconciouss on the floor and scopped her up in my arms again. I motioned my head toward where Alice was standing and asked the teacher if she could come too. He nodded and we left the room. As soon as we had left the room people really began talking and we began sprinting down the hallway.

We broke through the door leading outside and walked down the stairs at a human pace. I turned my head the slightest bit only to see people starring out the windows at us. Once we reached my Volvo, I slid her in the back. Bella stirred the slightest bit and then was still. I slid into the drivers seat and Alice slid into the passengers seat. I shoved my keys in the ingnition and put car in drive, tearing out of the parking lot and quickly heading toward the hospital.

Once we arrived at the hospital I parked as close to the hospital as I possibly could. Alice got out of the Volvo and opned the back doors, allwoing me to get Bella out and get her in my arms. I carried her to Carlisle's office where he was sitting at his desk.

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked in a questionable voice.

"It may take a while to tell you, but lets just say that there was a shooting at the high school."

"Tell me the whole story Edward, piece by piece."

* * *

**Okay, I hope to update soon, but you never know what will happen. Please review^_^**


End file.
